What These Eyes Have Seenodt
by Lou22
Summary: The Murder of a young boy at the hands of his father affects the team in different ways bringing two agents to a place neither thought they would go.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As you may have noticed I deleted the original of this story. I was unhappy with it, and had reached a stumbling block. Hopefully not too many people will be disappointed, but it just didn't feel right continuing in that vein when I hated everything I came up with. Soooo, I have changed a few things, actually a lot, hopefully I can make it work. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing concerning NCIS, and if you haven't figured it out this is slash- don't like, don't read :

I wanted to also say a special thanks to liljanie for her encouragement to change this around a bit, and her praise, I needed it, it got my but in gear:

Chapter one

I sat at my desk head in my hands. A dull throbbing beginning to pulse behind my right eye. I rubbed at it with the heel of my palm trying to dull the ache and erase the images that kept flicking through my brain like a slide show. The only thing I managed was to intensify the pain, and cause my eye to water. I had seen horrible things in my life, even experienced a few, but nothing had prepared me for what I had seen today.

The boy had only been twelve, but from the look of his battered body he had endured more than anyone his age should have. Ducky had pointed out the thin silver lines on his back that had indicated he had been beaten with some sort of strap, most likely a belt. Looking at the scars, I had to agree, I knew those types of marks well. The scars were at least two years old, but the rest of the damage was recent. He had been beaten with a baseball bat, both knees broken, dislocated shoulder, broken arm, some teeth knocked out. The kid had fought hard, but a blow to the temporal lobe had ended that fight.

His mother had passed two years before, that's when the beatings first began. The father was a drill sergeant at the local naval base. He had never been an affectionate man, treating his wife and kids more like his recruits than his family. After the boys mother had died in a car crash trying to get to one of his baseball games, he began drinking and taking it out on his son.

The whole ordeal finally came to a head yesterday when the drill sergeant decided his son wasn't enough and his eight year old daughter needed to be taught a lesson about back talk. The boy had fought his father with everything he had giving the little girl time to runaway and call for help. It was too late Danny Weston was dead, and his father was gone.

(Flashback)

It had been a slow morning, cold cases, throwing paper wads at the probie, gaining head slaps from the boss, typical day until the call came in. The M.P.'s were on scene requesting NCIS and the M.E. Details had been sketchy, but the victim was a young boy, his father stationed at the local base, was the perp.

The scene had looked like a battle zone. The kitchen table had been overturned, lamps, side tables, dishes, even the television had been destroyed. Blood was everywhere. Standing in the living room amongst all the debris were the two M. P's and a scared little girl. I saw the tic as Gibbs jaw clenched.

"McGee." He said barely containing his anger. " Take the little girl somewhere more appropriate, call social services and an ambulance have her checked out." After the little girl had been taken out Gibbs crossed the floor in what seemed like only two strides.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, what the hell happened here?" He yelled the anger radiating off in waves.

"Sir we've been trained to remain at a crime scene such as this until NCIS arrives or we are relieved of our post." The youngest replied.

"Sir." The older of the two spoke up, giving his partner a sideways look "A call came in approximately 45 minutes ago. A little girl said her Dad and brother were fighting, when we got here we found the boy's body over there." He pointed towards what appeared to be a bedroom.

"That little girl just saw her brother beaten to death by her father, and neither of you thought to move her to the front porch?" His voice sounded calm, but anger was radiating from ever fiber of his body. Minutes ticked by like hours, both M. P's looking nervous and from what I could tell a little sick.

"Sir...ahh...we.."

McGee appeared in the doorway diffusing whatever wrath Gibbs was about to impose. "Child welfare has the little girl boss, said they would bring her by the navy yard when we needed her." Gibbs gave the two M. P.s one last glare and turned to the younger agent.

"Thanks Tim, you bag and tag, DiNozzo you sketch, lets see the body." Gibbs said following the M. P.s into the room as McGee and I began to process the scene. Ducky arrived ten minutes later Palmer in tow. Hearing the old M.E. enter Gibbs called out.

"In here Duck." His voice sounded like the sandpaper he used on his boats and I knew this case would take its toll, on him and me.

(End flashback)

"Tony, you okay?" I looked up slowly through a bleary eye at my partner Tim McGee. I noted the concern in his voice and the defeated look in his stance.

"I'm okay Tim, you?" He stood a moment longer looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders then straightened.

"I will be once we find that bastard." I nodded my agreement and he returned to his desk digging in his side drawer.

"Here, thought you could use it." he said dropping a bottle of Excedrin on my desk.

"You're a god among men probie." I said popping two pills in my mouth and swallowing. A shadow of a smile passed his lips as he sat back down and continued to try and track Robert Weston's credit cards. Maybe the bastard would use one and tip us off to his location. I sat back trying to concentrate on my own screen, but my thoughts kept going back to Gibbs, and that horrible scene at the house.

(Flash back)

We had finished processing the scene and were about to head back to headquarters. Ducky and Palmer came out of the bedroom maneuvering the gurney with Danny Weston's body. Gibbs headed up the rear holding open the front door when they got to it.

"Take care of him Duck." He said so softly I almost didn't catch it. He probably prayed I wouldn't. Placing a hand on Gibbs shoulder as he passed the M.E. gave a slight nod in return.

The image of Kelley had to be burning bright in his mind. His little girl had been almost that age when she had been killed, unlike Danny Weston, Kelley's father had adored her. Not unlike however, my father, who seemed to hate even the air I breathed. Not going there I said to myself getting a much needed mental head slap.

(End flashback)

I rubbed a tired hand over my face for about the hundredth time. Gibbs was still in the conference room talking to Jamie Weston, Danny's little sister. There maternal grandparents had been called, and were flying in from Florida until then she was in state custody. We had been working non-stop since the day before, but none of us wanted to leave until Robert Weston had been found. The man had been in the marines for twenty-five years, he knew how to keep a low profile. What he didn't know was we had a secret weapon, Gibbs, the most bad-ass marine ever to say simper-fi.

TBC.. Please review let me know like it/hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP...over and over the rhythmic snap of the belt echoed through the empty basement. The small child cowered in the corner making himself as small as he could. "Please daddy..." he begged knowing what was to come.

"Gotta teach you and that smart mouth." The voice slurred by the haze of alcohol.

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP...

I woke drenched in sweat unable to breath. Reaching into the side table drawer my hands found the emergency inhaler and took two puffs. Willing myself to calm down, I rubbed a hand across my sweaty face at the same time cursing myself for getting pulled into the recurring dream. Thirty years was a long time, but apparently not long enough to erase the boogeyman from an eight year old mind. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I glanced at the clock on the dresser eleven pm. stared back. Ugh not even two hours and I was wide awake. I pulled on the pair of sweatpants I had haphazardly thrown across the chair and barefooted it into the living room. Flipping on the TV I flopped on my couch trying to erase the memories the dream had unearthed. I must have dropped off, because I was back in the dark room again cowering in the corner.

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP "Anthony, come here Anthony, I just want to talk." SNAP!

"No, daddy please..."

SNAP! "Junior come here, NOW!" The last part had been shouted, and I was up and scurrying to the center of the room, knowing a delay would only mean something much worse. "Off with the shirt." I knew what was coming.

"Please." I beg barely above a whisper.

"Now!" he roars, and I knew pleading would only make it worse. I managed the shirt over my head and bent over touching my toes and waiting. "That's a good boy Junior." I closed my eyes and waited willing myself not to cry out as I felt the whip of air seconds before the terrible sting caressed my back.

"Nooooo..." I screamed sitting straight up on my couch arms flailing.

"Screw this." I said aloud pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing a six pack of beer from the fridge.

I stopped for a pizza and was on my way to the only place I knew I could feel safe. I had to laugh to myself at that, but for some reason coffee, sawdust, and something completely Gibbs had become my refuge.

I pulled up in front of the house and looked toward the basement window which burned bright. Letting myself in I balanced the pizza and beer as I navigated the steps to the basement.

"Told you to get some sleep DiNozzo." Gibbs said eyes never leaving the edge of the wood he was sanding.

"Thought you could use the company boss." I said sitting down the beer and pizza.

He looked up at me then taking in the haphazard dress and haunted look only he seemed to see and reached for the beer I was holding out.

"Sure Tony come on lets take this up to the kitchen, I wouldn't want sawdust in the pizza."

We headed up the stairs to the kitchen Gibbs placing the rest of the beer in the fridge me setting the pizza on the bar and hopping up on the nearest stool.

"So you gonna tell me DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked taking a pull from his bottle.

"What's that boss?" I asked plastering on one of my nothing wrong here too big smiles.

"Bad dream?" He says back with one of his pointed looks I knew so well.

I contemplated playing it off, but we both knew why I was here. "How'd you know?" I asked dropping my eyes staring at my shoe.

"Takes one to know one." He said crossing the distance between us and tipping my chin up. "Besides Tony you've spent enough nights at my house, I know what goes on sometimes in that head of yours." I looked him in the eyes and knew that he knew. Well he didn't know, know, but he knew something, Gibbs always knew, damn Marine.

"Come on." He said moving away dropping my chin. "Lets watch a movie." I knew my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, but for some reason the loss of contact with Gibbs left me just a little bit colder. What was that all about? I didn't have time to think about it as Gibbs turned toward the living room firing up the ancient TV.

"Find us something Tony." He said handing me the remote and sitting down on the couch. I sat beside him sinking down in the well worn cushions. I would never admit it, but I loved Gibbs couch, I think its because it molds to my but like a glove or something.

"Ahh.." I said finding AMC. "Can't go wrong with Cary Grant boss." I said leaning back trying to do my best impression. God this couch felt good, I thought leaning back rubbing my head side to side on the back cushion like I was burrowing in. Last thing I recall Gibbs was throwing an ancient afghan across me, telling me to sleep tight.

Gibbs looked over at his lead agent curled into a ball on the far end of the couch. He figured Tony might drop by tonight. This case had been hard on all of them, but he knew it had been worse on Tony. He had seen that look on his agents face only a few times, but he knew what it meant. When Tony Had spent the night after his pipes burst Gibbs had put him up in the guest room down the hall from his bedroom. Two hours after lights out he had awoken to his agent screaming like the devil himself had been chasing him. Thinking he was being attacked he'd grabbed his gun from the drawer and taken off like a bat out of hell. What he found almost broke his heart. Tony drenched in sweat crying in his sleep "please daddy stop." He had crossed the room in two strides placing a hand on his agents sweaty brow. "It's okay Tony, I got you." He had whispered. Tony grabbed at his hand like a lifeline, never waking up, and immediately calmed down. Turning his face into his palm he had kissed it. "Love you Gibbs." He had mummered still heavy with sleep. He just sat there staring at his senior agent as he felt something break loose in his chest. "Well I'll be damned." he had said rocking back on his heels.

He had never mentioned anything to Tony about the incident, and now staring at the man in question shivering on his couch he wished he had. "Aw hell DiNozzo." He said grabbing his grandmothers afghan off the back of the couch and spreading it over Tony.

I woke up as the sun was starting to peek through the blinds. I was warm, and for once well rested. I smelled the faint scent of sawdust, and pried open one eye. I was covered in an afghan and plastered against the side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, heads touching. Both of us had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. The boss would be horrified I thought, but right now, surprising even myself this was just where I wanted to be. So closing my eyes I snuggled back in for maybe another hour of sleep.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts, it really makes my day to know people actually like what I write.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I am now officially a junkie!

Chapter three

Gibbs was already up and stirring by the time I woke up. Sitting at the kitchen table he was already nursing his second cup of coffee. Rousing myself off the comfortable couch I noted the time and knew I needed to head back to my apartment and get changed for work. Suddenly at a loss for words I walked into the kitchen to face Gibbs.

"Thanks for last night Boss, sorry I barged in on you." I said suddenly finding something very interesting about a foot higher than his eyes.

"DiNozzo, look at me." Immediately I lowered my eyes to his.

"Ya think anybody barges in on me?" He asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Guess not boss, but thanks." I said turning to leave.

"Tony," He said somewhat gruffly. "You need me, I'm here, got it?"

"Got it boss."

Gibbs watched the closed door long after Tony had left. If the truth be known Tony had helped him just as much as he had helped Tony, probably more. He had just been about to pull out the good stock of bourbon when Tony had bounded down his steps.

Talking to that little girl yesterday had almost been his undoing. The things she had been witness to were almost unthinkable. The brutal beatings of her brother, and from what he had gained also her mother, before her death. How could a man, a marine do those things to his own family? Although he hadn't witnessed Shannon and Kelley's death, he had replayed it over and over in his mind. The terror they must have felt. Had Shannon cursed him for not being there as she took her last breath? These were the things that haunted him in his dreams. Shannon cursing him, and Kelly crying Why Daddy, why did you have to leave us? Interviewing that poor little girl yesterday had brought all that back to him with unrealistic force. He had taken care of the bastard that had killed his family, and God help him he would take care of this son-of-a-bitch to.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen, and was surprised not to see anyone. Making my way to my desk I did notice Gibbs trademark cup of coffee, but McGee was nowhere around. Shrugging off my backpack I sat down and booted up my computer ready more than ever to track down Robert Weston.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs suddenly appeared at my side out of nowhere.

"Gee boss almost gave me heart failure." As I looked up at him, there was something in his eyes, something I knew would not be good.

"What's up?" I said giving him a mega-watt smile.

"Tony, your Dad's here, says he's got info about Robert Weston, but only wants to talk to you about it." A thousand thoughts raced through my mind, what could he possibly know about a case he knew nothing about?

"Boss I haven't spoken to my father in years, what could he possibly have to tell us?" I was starting to fidget, not to mention the thin sheen of sweat I knew I had broken out in the minute Gibbs told me my father was in the building.

"Come on, you and me conference room." He strode toward the elevator not even looking back, knowing I would follow. I shut down the search I had been doing and followed in his wake. Stepping in the elevator beside Gibbs, and immediately staring at my shoes, he let the doors close and immediately hit the emergency button.

"Talk to me Tony." It was nothing like his usual voice, this voice was low, a little gravelly. I had to suppress the shiver that was threatening to overtake me. I was almost afraid to look up. When I did I was almost overcome by the look in his eyes. Concern, worry, and something else I couldn't quite identify. I stared a moment trying to get myself together, I was a grown man for god's sake, and I carried a gun. Squaring my shoulders I let the mask fall into place.

"It's fine boss I'll talk to him, I wanna catch this bastard."

Gibbs took a minute to look in my eyes trying to see if I could handle the situation at hand. He clasped my forearm and took a step closer.

"McGee's gonna be with you, you feel the least bit hinky you walk out. I'll be in observation, got it?"

"Got it boss." dropping his arm he hit the emergency switch again opening the doors, and leading the way to what felt like a hanging.

Gibbs POV

If it had been made of glass the smile on Tony s face would have shattered. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Come on, you and me conference room." As the doors closed I turned to face him, and it almost broke my heart. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked too many times, an analogy I was sure was not too far off base. I had wanted to be the one in interrogation talking to the bastard that had done this to Tony, but I knew it wasn't about him, it was about a little boy just like him that we had to get justice for and if this S.O.B knew something I wanted to know.

"Talk to me Tony." My voice came out softer than he expected, and he looked up at me from his shoes. He stared a minute, and then I could see the change take place. He stood a little straighter,and his face took on an impassive look as I explained about McGee.

"Got it boss." was his only reply as he exited the elevator. I stood a moment and watched him go wishing I didn't have to send him in to face the man who had warped his self-worth. God help Dominick DiNozzo if he hurt my agent. Doubling up both fists I followed on Tony s heels.

TBC...

Let me know what you think. Sorry so short but I thought it was a good stopping point, plus I got work tommorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Wow thank you so much for all the great reviews and alerts! I know the last chapter was a bit short, but between work, kids, and dogs sometimes I'm swamped. Writing is something I do for me, and hopefully for all of you that enjoy it.

I also wanted to make sure everyone knows this is slash. I don't want anyone to be offended, because some slashy parts are coming up soon. If its not your cup of tea that's fine, just didn't want anyone to be surprised.

Chapter four

I stood in front of interrogation and heard Gibbs enter observation. "Come on DiNozzo get yourself together, your a grown man." I squared my shoulders and walked into the room. The first thing that drew my eyes was McGee standing in a corner a solemn look on his face, he looked me in the eye and nodded slightly. He had my six. Calming a bit more I sat down at the table and looked at the man I had not seen in five years.

"Special Agent Gibbs said you had some information about a case we're working on."

I said in my most professional tone.

"Now junior can't you even give your father a simple greeting after all this time?" The use of junior I'm sure was to try and assert his authority, but the slight angle of his head and quirk of his mouth was to intimidate. I had seen that same expression right before a slap, punch or something infinitely worse in most cases. My stomach started to twist.

"We're not here for pleasantries Dad." I almost choked on the word. "We're here because you claim to have information pertaining to Robert Weston and his whereabouts." He looked me in the eyes, and I knew he knew he got to me. He smiled that sick twisted smile I had grown to hate and tipped his head to the right as if to say he won again.

"Fine, well junior I guess we'll have to catch up another time. About Robert, he and I are old associates, he called yesterday out of the blue, said he was in a spot of trouble wanted to know if maybe I could help." I stared at this man across from me, the man who had helped give me life. I knew he was a bastard but this was unbelievable even for him.

"A spot of trouble?" I practically shout, I even saw probie jump a little. "He killed his son for God's sake.

"Allegedly junior." He said in a snide voice.

"Wanna go down to the morgue and see his work _Dad?" _I spat out.I had risen to my feet overturning my chair leaning across the table before I even thought.

He gave me an icy stare. "I thought you wanted information, but if your here for a shouting match I'll go." I took a deep breath and turned towards McGee who looked ready to intervene. Turning I retrieved my overturned chair and sat.

"No, tell me what you know." Running a hand through my hair I opened the notebook I had with me and prepared to take whatever statement he had to give.

The rest of the interview continued in a professional manner, if you don't count me grinding my teeth and biting my tongue and pretending I was super glued to my seat. The only thing that managed to keep me sane was the knowledge Gibbs was a few feet away right behind the two-way.

Robert Weston was claiming self-defense. Danny was the violent one. Had come at him with a knife, even threatened his little sister. He claims he was the one to send her to call the M.P.'s. The reason he ran? Disgusted by what he had to do to his own son. The reason his daughter wasn't telling the same story? Her brother had poisoned her mind against him. I sat back and looked at my father.

"You believe him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, some children are just bad seeds _junior_." That look again.

"You know where he is?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"No he said he would contact me, then I'll contact you." He said with a smile. The son-of-a-bitch actually smiled.

"You can go." I said rising. "But don't leave town." I nodded to Tim as my father also rose leading the way out.

"I'll be seeing you Junior." He said turning towards the elevator, while I headed to the men's room.

Gibbs POV

He didn't know how much more he could stand by and take. Clenching and unclenching his fists he stood by and watched Tony's father belittle him. He had to stop himself several times from bursting in and throwing the bastard across the room. Not to mention the ridiculous excuse Robert Weston was trying to pass off for murdering his son. White hot rage pulsed through his body, but if there was any way Dominick DiNozzo knew something that would help them catch Robert Weston he knew he had to hold himself back. Seeing the interrogation was over he exited the observation room and headed towards the elevators to wait.

"Agent Gibbs." The senior DiNozzo said extending a hand.

"Mr DiNozzo." He said taking the offered hand gripping it like iron. Still smiling he gave a slight jerk pulling the elder DiNozzo closer. "I know all about you." He said in a deadly whisper. "When this is over, we're gonna have a little talk, just you and me."

"Are you threatening me Agent Gibbs?" The snide smile was starting to fade and turn into what may have been a grimace of pain as he looked toward his hand still painfully en-clasped.

"Oh no its not a threat." Gibbs finally released his hand and clapped him on the back smile still firmly in place. "It's a promise." He then turned and went in search of his agent, not even giving a second glance to the distinguished looking man he left gaping at his back.

My breakfast burrito was now officially gone, along with whatever else I had consumed the past two days. I hated throwing up, but between this case and my father, something had to give, and obviously it was my stomach that had started to rebel. I heard the bathroom door open just as I finished washing my face.

"You okay Tony." It was that same gruff soft voice from the elevator, and in an instant I was calm again. I turned away from the mirror and what I saw in his eyes made me catch my breath.

"Yea, um Yea boss just old ghosts, you know." I said rubbing a paper towel across my wet face.

"Yea Tony, I do know, you bring the beer, I got the steak, my place seven tonight." With that he turned and left, leaving me standing there, thoughts swirling through my already over-worked brain.

Back in the bull pen plans were already being made to tap my fathers phone and trace his cell phone signal in case Robert Weston tried to get in touch again. Until then we continued talking to neighbors, colleagues and keeping tabs on credit cards and bank accounts. A sickening feeling in my gut had started to rear its evil head after senior had left. What if he was protecting Weston, hiding him in some twisted way to get back at me? I couldn't ever remember a Weston from my childhood, but after the age of twelve I wasn't around that much. Could they have been associates? Certainly not business, maybe...ugh! I slammed my fist down in frustration.

"Okay people, that's enough for tonight." Gibbs said eying us both. I looked at Tim he gave me a sympathetic look. I think he knew things between my father and I were not on the up and up, but he didn't know how bad. Interrogation had just been the tip of a very big iceberg. Grabbing my back pack and gathering up what precious few notes I had I headed towards the elevator giving Gibbs a look letting him know I'd be over as soon as I got the beer, lots of beer, maybe some bourbon while I was at it. Stabbing at the button for the garage level, I held the door for Tim just as they were about to close.

"Thanks Tony." He said quietly. I nodded and leaned back against the wall closing my eyes to an oncoming headache.

"You gonna be okay Tony?" I opened an eye, his face full of concern. Pushing away from the wall I tried to think how to answer, I decided for once on the truth.

"No Tim, but maybe I will be once all this is over." The elevator doors opened, and I headed quickly towards my car not waiting for a reply, afraid of what he might say, or what I would hear. Safely ensconced in a cocoon of Frank Sinatra and the smell of leather seats I headed to the liquor store, and the one place where peace waited.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts they really encourage me!

Chapter five

I sat in my car beer and high dollar bourbon in the passenger seat. Today had really gotten to me. I almost lost control in interrogation. That smug smile; every time he called me junior I had wanted bury my fist in his face. Danny Weston had been beaten to death in cold blood, while his baby sister had watched, how dare he try and pull self-defense! I was almost shaking now still gripping the steering wheel. Thank God I had no siblings, the more I thought the more I knew, I could have been Danny. I carried the same scars on my back that had so ravaged Danny's. I'm sure we shared others, the only difference was I was still here, and I could do something about it. Grabbing the liquor I exited the car slamming the door a little too forcefully causing me to wince. Heading up to the front door I could already smell the steak causing my stomach to growl appreciatively. Opening the unlocked door I stepped inside and breathed my first relaxed breath in what seemed ages.

"Hey boss, got booze." I yelled crossing the living room heading to the kitchen area in the back.

"Bout time DiNozzo thought you got lost." He called back. Shaking my head I had to smile, that's Gibbs.

"On your six boss." I said entering the kitchen placing the liquor on the bar.

"You planning on going through all that tonight Tony?" He asked softly eying the two twelve packs of bottled beer and the fifth of bourbon.

"Don't know yet boss, guess I'll know when I get to it." I said dropping my eyes.

"Fair enough." He said. I looked up surprise evident on my face, I had actually expected a head slap for that one. "Steaks ready, come on lets eat on the deck." He grabbed the plate, and I grabbed two beers following him out the back.

Gibbs POV

I eyed all the liquor Tony sat on the bar, and looked at my agent. Behind that Cheshire cat grin I could tell he was hurting. "You planning on going through all that tonight Tony?" I asked. Something skittered across his face and then like that it was gone.

"Don't know boss, guess I'll see when I get to it." I looked at those green eyes, the only part of him that couldn't hide easily behind his many masks. Pain, lots of pain is what I saw. I ached inside for him, I ached to help him.

"Fair enough." I said and watched relief flood through him. "Steaks ready, lets eat out on the deck."

Tony

We ate in comfortable silence. I let the night air wash over me, and the flames from Gibbs fire pit chase away the chill that I had feared would become permanent. I finished my steak and sat aside the empty plate. I must have been staring into the fire too long because Gibbs chose that moment to speak.

"What's going on Tony?" I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Just digesting that great meal boss." I said praying he wouldn't see through me.

"Save it DiNozzo, that won't cut it tonight, I saw how you reacted to your father." I sat silent for a few minutes more staring into the fire. "Talk to me." He said leaning over placing a hand on my knee.

"It could'a been me Gibbs." I said it barely above a whisper, and was surprised he heard my admission.

"It wasn't." he said softly.

"It could have been boss, every damn day, it could have been me laying on Ducky's slab."

"I know you've not had the best childhood DiNozzo.." I cut him off before he could finish.

"No boss you don't know." I leveled my gaze at him, and suddenly I wanted him to know I needed him to know. Somewhere along the way Gibbs had become more important to me than just a boss, more than just a friend. This is where I could breathe, be myself I didn't have to hide here, I didn't have to hide with Gibbs, because he saw through all the bullshit, he saw me.

"Then tell me Tony, tell me what's going on." I suddenly knew what I needed to do.

"I"ll show you boss." I stood up, and immediately felt the loss of contact as he to got up and followed me into the house. I stood in the kitchen and waited till he was facing me.

"No one else except Ducky knows this willingly from me, but I want you to see boss, I want you to understand." I slowly started to unbutton my shirt but Gibbs hand snaked up to grab my wrist as he took a step closer.

"Tony, you don't have to." His voice had taken on that gruff low tone that always did something funny to my insides. I reached up with my free hand and placed it over his as he still clutched my wrist.

"I do." He dropped his hand and took a step back and waited as I finished unbuttoning my shirt. I tossed it on one of the kitchen chairs and all that was left was the white wife-beater I wore underneath. I pulled it off over my head, and turned my back to Gibbs.

Gibbs POV

I sucked in an involuntary breath as I took in the wreckage that was Tony's back. There were layers of the same silver scars that had been on Danny Weston's back, but along with that were others that looked suspiciously like cigarette or cigar burns. Jagged scars were also placed haphazardly across all the rest, a rather nasty one went from one shoulder to the other, like a crude smile. I didn't know what to say. I knew his father had probably knocked him around some, but this was way beyond. I took a staggering step forward and touched one of the silver scars. I felt him give an involuntary shudder at my touch and quickly pulled away my hand like I had been burned. White hot anger flooded through me. I almost trembled with the need to go and find Dominick DiNozzo and recreate some of what I was seeing on Tony's back.

"It started when my mom died." Tony's tortured voice brought me back, and I could tell he was crying. "At first it wasn't that bad." He gave a short laugh. "But then he started to drink, after that it was game on." He still hadn't turned to look at me. It was almost as if he had to get it all out before he could face me.

"He would... he..." I put my hand on his shoulder and willed him to continue.

"He would take me to our garden we had a big maze, kinda' like in The Shining and he would make me run from him, just so he could chase me down and beat the crap outta' me. Mostly though it was the basement where he liked to do his best work, I would try to hide but he always managed to make me come to him, like some kind of damn dog." Tony turned his head then and looked at me. Tears shown in his eyes and I knew he was barely hanging on. "You see boss if I had a little brother or sister, no way could I have let that happen, I would have killed him first." He finally turned and faced me. The look in his eyes broke my heart. They were unguarded, and I seemed to be looking into his very soul. Reaching up I touched his face. "I wasn't strong enough boss I couldn't stop him from hurting me, why did he hurt me?" The dam broke and Tony cried with heartbreaking racking sobs. I did the first thing that came to me and pulled him towards me wrapping my arms around him and stroking his hair.

"I don't know Tony, but I promise you he won't ever hurt you again." He stilled in my arms and for a second I thought he would pull away.

"I know you won't boss, I always feel safe around you." He had pulled back and was looking in my eyes. It was that moment that made me realize how close we were. He was literally in my arms, and didn't seem to mind. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. We were staring at each other and then Tony started to speak. "Boss I..." It came out as a half strangled whisper, almost a plea. I put my finger to his lips stopping whatever onslaught that was coming.

"Shh, its gonna be okay." I said moving my finger and stroking the side of his face. He leaned into my touch almost on instinct. I moved my hand to the back of his neck massaging the tense knot I found there. Tony seemed to almost purr. "That's it Tony relax." I said keeping up the massage.

"Umm feels good Boss." He said moving his head from side to side. I don't think he even realized his arms were still around me until the shrill ring of my telephone broke through our fog. We jumped apart like we'd been caught playing doctor, and time suddenly caught up with us.

TBC... Please review let me know what you think too slow, too fast?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Slashy goodness ahead...

Chapter Six

Gibbs grabbed the phone looking like he wanted to strangle whoever was on the other end. I took that moment to grab the wife-beater I had discarded earlier and shrug it over my head. What the hell was I doing crying on Gibbs like a little girl? I had to get a grip.

"What!" He growled into the phone. "NO!" He yelled slamming the phone back in the cradle running a hand through his hair. "Damn tel-marketers." he muttered turning to face me.

"You okay?" He asked softening his tone.

"Yea boss, sorry I didn't mean to break down on you like that." I said dropping my eyes.

"Hey." Suddenly he was right in front of me. "You got every right to break down, no shame in that. Got it?" I stared at this man who had somehow become my lifeline.

"Got it boss." I whispered. "It's just I never told anybody else, and I wanted you to know, I needed you to know."

"Good." He reached up and palmed my face. "No matter what that bastard did to you Tony, your a good man, one of the best I know."

The last part was said so softly I barely heard. The look in his eyes had softened and were boring into mine with such intensity I thought I would melt under their gaze. With shaky movements I brought my hand up to his face, mimicking his movements. I looked in his eyes willing him to see how I felt. I'd been lying to myself for so long, hiding behind a mask. I'd never been with another man willingly in my life, but I wanted so much to be with this man in front of me. I just prayed he felt the same.

"I don't know what I'm doin' boss." My voice came out shaky and a little breathless. "But I really want to kiss you right now, and if you want me to leave I'll understand, but right here right now it's all I wanna do." I slowly bent my head towards him giving him plenty of time to pull away, when he didn't I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I touched my lips to his and instantly felt like I'd come home. Sawdust, old spice, bourbon, and something completely Gibbs surrounded me. I deepened the kiss and his mouth seemed to open voluntarily. I stifled a groan as our tongues fought for control, I couldn't get enough. I was lost in a haze of Gibbs, his arms around me holding me like I'd break. The need to breathe finally made us pull apart. We stared at each other both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that boss." Gibbs let loose a gruff chuckle.

"Hell Tony I think it's a little late for boss."

I let out a laugh of my own and had to agree. "I guess so, umm your not mad?" His looked turned serious in an instant, and he moved closer to me reaching out to rub my arm.

"No Tony I'm not mad, I've looked at you differently for a while now, but I didn't know if it was mutual. Plus I'm the boss." He said spreading his hands.

"I've never kissed another man." I blurted it out, and then threw my hand over my mouth wishing I didn't sound so stupid. Gibbs burst out laughing, and I knew I blushed from head to toe.

"You did just fine DiNozzo." He said between laughs. He saw I might have been a bit embarrassed, and sobered up immediately. "Come on, lets go talk." I turned and followed him into the living room wondering what the hell I'd been thinking.

Gibbs POV

DiNozzo slowly bent his head towards me, and I knew what was coming, hell I wanted it. Ever since that night he'd been asleep and said he loved me I'd been thinking about this moment. When his lips touched mine I was bombarded with the rightness of it. I'd only fooled around with guys a couple of times in the marines, and that was just a blow-job here and there. None of us had ever kissed, that would have been considered too much in the Core. I could almost taste the fear on him, he was terrified. I opened my mouth to give him some encouragement, and boy did that ever work. It almost felt like electricity running through the tips of my fingers and toes. It felt like I'd been found, and I never wanted to let go. We parted due to lack of air, and of course Tony being Tony thought I was angry, and then he blurted out he'd never kissed a man. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Here was six foot two Tony DiNozzo looking thoroughly kissed, hair a mess breathing hard, and that's the first thing out of his mouth.

"You did fine DiNozzo." I said still laughing. He looked a bit pink so I decided it was time to straighten up, and have a talk.

Tony's POV

I followed Gibbs into the living room, and almost collapsed onto his comfy hideous couch. He sat next to me, and we turned to face each other.

" I'm sorry I laughed DiNozzo, but you gotta admit it was funny." He was looking at me with that half grin of his, blue eyes twinkling.

"I know, wasn't the sexiest thing to say after a mind-blowing kiss huh?" I ducked my head a little at the admission, but quickly looked up at him. "It's true though I've never kissed another man, only you. I've never felt this need inside me for anyone but you boss." God I was really starting to turn into a girl. "I know you've been married four times, and I figure your as hetero as they come, so if we can just kinda' forget this ever happened, It'll never happen again." I rushed through the last part hoping like hell the pain in my heart for saying it didn't show on my face. I didn't want to lose the close bond that we shared, even if it meant we could only be friends.

"You bout' finished?" He said

"Um, yea." This was it, this was where he broke my heart.

"What if I told you I didn't want to forget it." He said scooting closer to me. "What if I told you that same need is in here." He said placing his palm over his heart. "What if I told you I had been waiting forever for you to admit to me you feel the same way." Again he moved closer his thigh touching mine, the heat from his body almost searing through my jeans. "What would you say then Tony?" His eyes had taken on a glazed half-hooded look, and for once in my life I was speechless. That look was pure desire, and something else I didn't want to think about. I had never seen anybody look at me like that, and I was taken aback by what his gaze held. I didn't say anything, I just reached out and pulled his head closer staring into those amazing blue eyes. How in the world could this man want someone as damaged as me, inside and out?

"Are you sure?" I whispered. Gibbs didn't say anything, just closed the distance and slanted his lips across mine. This time the kiss was gentle, not rushed. Relaying everything he wanted to tell me, but was too soon to hear. I reached up and toyed with the hair at the back of his neck, feeling the stubble of his five o'clock shadow as he shifted to get a better position. Time had seemed to stop, it was just the two of us.

I let my hands slide from his hair and caress his sides, as he deepened the kiss causing me to moan into his mouth. God this felt so good. I'd never had this kind of a connection with anyone before. All at once Gibbs pulled back and I almost moaned at the loss of contact.

"That feel like I'm sure Tony?" He asked a little breathless. I was heap of goo, and all I could do was nod my head yes. "Good." He reached for my hand and pulled me off the sofa.

"Where are we going boss?" He stopped and turned to look at me, a slight glint in his eye.

"I look like your boss right now Tony?" It came out as almost a growl.

"No." I whispered back.

"Then you call me Jethro, Leroy, or whatever you come up with, but when we're home, I don't want boss coming out of your mouth." I looked at him stunned. When we're home he said. Home. That's what this has always been to me. I realized it now, here, Gibbs, this was home.

"Jethro." The word came out in a breathy whisper, it felt good rolling off my tongue.

"Where are we going?" My heart was pounding in my chest this, man was mine, he wanted me.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna make-out like a teenager on a couch when I've got a king sized bed upstairs. Besides we got more talking to do, it's more comfortable up there."

He pulled on my hand still clasped in his. "You comin'?"

"Damn strait." I said and followed him up the stairs.

Gibbs POV

He asked me if I was sure. I knew Tony almost as well as I knew myself. For all the self-assured cockiness he projected to the world at large I knew Tony's self esteem was more than a little skewed. I let my actions speak for me as I tasted his lips again. He felt so good in my arms, so right, and whatever he was doing with my hair was beginning to give me goose pimples. Then he moved to my sides, but when he moaned I almost came undone right there.

"That feel like I'm sure Tony?" He nodded his head seemingly unable to do anymore. I almost chuckled at his response, but held back. "Good." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going boss?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned a semi glare on him. This thing we had was way beyond anything I'd felt since Shannon and I would be damned if he was gonna call me boss or Gibbs in the privacy of our own home. I mentally shook myself at the thought, our home. I wanted Tony with me, the thought slammed into me. Not just tonight, but every night. I knew it was too soon to say anything, but it felt right. A little hint wouldn't hurt, so long story short I made it clear when we're home boss was not to be uttered.

TBC... Please review they make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts, after this chapter the boys will probably get back to work, but I couldn't resist one more chapter of fluff.

Chapter Seven

Gibbs pulled me up the stairs to his bedroom, a place I thought I would never see. The room itself was much like the man. Neat, orderly, but comfortable looking. He indeed had a king size bed, done in rich mahogany, with dark burgundy bedding complementing the look. A huge mound of big fluffy pillows were placed at the headboard, and I had to laugh.

"What?" He asked turning to give me one of his trademark glares.

"Jethro, your a pillow freak." I said laughing again at the absurd amount of pillows piled high.

"You won't be laughing when your sleepin' on em'." He said with a low growl turning to look at me with _that_ look in his eyes. The look that did funny things to my insides look.

"Who says we'll be sleeping?" I asked him dropping my voice an octave lower, and stepping closer to him. His eyes seem to widen a fraction, then he leaned in close to my ear.

"When I take you, you'll be so exhausted, sleep is all your gonna want to do, until then, we need to talk." His breath was hot on my neck, and I felt shiver run through me as he straightened up and looked in my eyes. "I wanna do this right, I don't want to mess this up by going too fast, so tonight we're going to talk, then we're gonna sleep." He said stepping away and taking a seat on the huge bed. I had to stand there a moment and get myself under control. If his voice alone could get me this hot I shuddered to think what was going to happen when we finally came together.

"Your right." I said when I could finally speak. I sat down on the opposite end of the bed, and then laid back into the huge pile of pillows. I sank into bliss, and made an appreciative noise as I settled back.

"Told ya'." Gibbs said chuckling. He leaned down on the bed, so he could lay where he was facing me. He reached over pulling on a piece of my hair, causing me to turn and face him.

" I meant what I said Tony, I don't want to mess this up. I can be a real bastard sometimes, and there's going to be times I say or do something that's going to upset you or you'll take the wrong way or..." I put my finger to his lips stopping him mid`sentence.

"Hey, I know you Jethro, nothing you could do or say is going to make me run. I'm in this for the long haul, you don't have to warn me about your moods, I already gottem' down pat." I removed my finger and slid it down his cheek resting it on his broad shoulder.

"Yea, I guess you do, haven't scared you off yet huh?"

"Not going to either." We laid staring at each other, and I wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning to the man in front of me. This gruff marine who reminded me of superman, but could be as gentle as a lamb.

"Thank you for showing me your back, I know it must have been hard for you." I tensed up ever so slightly.

"I've never shown anyone except Ducky, during our yearly physicals." I said quietly.

"How did he react?" Gibbs almost whispered.

"Quietly actually, just an _"Oh Anthony." _I said imitating Ducky's Scottish brogue.

" He never asked about it only told me if I needed to talk, he would be there."

"Sounds like Duck."

"I come with a lot of baggage Jethro, the scars are just the tip of the iceberg."

"Whatever it is that you need to work through Tony, I'll be right there with you. No one is ever gonna' hurt you again." He reached out tentatively and stroked the side of my face. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands on me. "Do you trust me Tony?" He asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"With my life." I said.

"Then this is all gonna work out. We keep it out of work for now, and we'll figure it out as we go." He made it sound so easy, and I said a silent prayer that he was right.

"Okay Jethro." I reached up drawing his hand from my face and brought it to my mouth gently kissing his palm. I turned to look at him, and desire flared in his eyes. Hmm very interesting. I decided to press my luck a bit. Licking my lips I took his still pliant hand and brought one finger to my mouth drawing it in slowly and gently sucking it. I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew I hit pay dirt. "You like that Jethro." I said slowly drawing out his name.

"You're gonna' pay for that DiNozzo." He said growling.

"Ooh watcha' gonna' do bossman?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. Before the last word was out of my mouth he was on top of me.

"I can think of a few things Tony." He said lowering his head until we were almost nose to nose. My heart was beating out of my chest and my breathing was picking up along with another little something, well a not so little something that was also beginning to make itself known. He leaned the rest of the way down, but instead of kissing my lips he made a pathway down my exposed neck causing me to shiver. A moan escaped my lips, and it sounded like someone else. "You like that?" He had that gravelly voice again, the one that turned me into a puddle.

"Uh huh." Was all I could get passed my lips. He chuckled and continued the path he was making, now at my throat. He raised his head and finally his lips met mine. I reached up tugging at his shirt. "Please Jethro." I said pulling my lips from his. "I need to feel you." My voice was desperate even to my own ears. He raised up a fraction looking in my eyes.

"God Tony, I love you like this." He had the shirt off in one swift movement. I reached behind me and made to take mine off as well. "No, let me, turn around." I hesitated only a second thinking about my hideous scars. Gibbs moved off of me and I slowly turned around. I felt him touch the bottom of the wife-beater and slowly start to pull it up, then I felt his lips on my back slowly making his way up along with my shirt kissing each scar as if he could erase the pain caused me by my father. I took a swift intake of breath. I felt like I was on fire. This was the most intimate encounter I had ever shared. The offending shirt was finally removed and I stayed very still as Gibbs slowly turned me to face him.

"You are so beautiful." I almost laughed until I saw the intense look in his eyes. I leaned towards him, and he met me half way. Our lips touched and I was swept away. He moved forward continuing the kiss and I found myself underneath him once more. The feel of his bare chest on mine was exquisite and I moaned again, rubbing my hands up his sides and into his hair. My jeans were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute and I arched myself into Gibbs causing him to release a hiss. "I'm hanging by a thread here Tony you keep this up and going slow is gonna be out the window." he said breathless.

"Want me to open the window Jethro?" I said running my hand up his side and arching again.

"Tony." He growled in my ear.

"I want you Jethro, I want this." I said softly causing him to raise his head and look at me.

"It's too soon Tony I told you I don't want this to get screwed up."

"Jethro, this is the only right thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I've fought this for so long, wanted this, don't make me wait any longer."

He seemed to be arguing with himself. I could see the desire and common sense warring in his eyes.

"I want you to Tony, but..." At that moment the cell phone Gibbs always kept with him began to buzz on the bedside table. "What is it with the damn phones!" He ground out. I laughed as he moved off the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Gibbs." He growled into the phone. "Yeah, I'll get the team together we'll be right in."

He turned to look at me as he laid the phone back down. "That was MTAC. Weston's contacted your father again, they want us to come in."

It was like cold water had been thrown on me. Danny Weston. I had been so wrapped up in Gibbs I had blocked it out of my mind. Grabbing my shirt and throwing Gibbs his I got off the comfortable bed,

"On your six boss."

TBC... Please, please, please review :]


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Please don't hurt me, I know it's been a while. I recently was diagnosed with fibromyalgia, which causes chronic pain and fatigue. I am on meds now, and of course I still have to work. Just took a while to adjust to. I'm back now, and will hopefully be updating more often :) Thank-you to all those who are still reviewing and alerting on this story even though It hasn't been updated in a while. Hope I don't disappoint.

Chapter Eight

The car ride to the Navy yard was silent save for Gibbs calling McGee to meet us. Gibbs switch from the teasing easy-going, dare I say loving man to gruff gunnery sergeant take no prisoners marine mode was almost frightening. I was still trying to control my heart rate and breathing from our almost encounter, and he had ice in his veins. Maybe it was just coffee. I mentally head-slapped myself and tried to focus on the reason we were driving like a bat out of hell towards headquarters.

Danny Weston, who never had a chance. Who had been beaten to death trying to protect his baby sister. Who would have been me if at twelve I hadn't been sent away. I knew in my heart sooner or later my father would have went too far. One extra crack of the belt, or one more back hand and I would have been on somebody's autopsy table. I can remember waking up in my bedroom after blacking out, my father's personal physician standing over me telling me how lucky I was after falling down the stairs, or tripped and hit my head. Excuses all made by dear old dad. Now my gut was telling me he was involved again, with another little boy. I didn't know how or why, but it was obvious Robert Weston had contacted him, and he hadn't contacted us.

"Tony, you okay?" I realized we were sitting in the parking lot, and Gibbs had a concerned look in his eyes. He must have been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Yea boss, let's go."

Gibbs POV

I looked over at Tony after calling in McGee, normally he would be talking and animated, but this case was different. It was hitting too close to home. I was still reeling from all he had shared with me tonight, I didn't know how he had managed to become the man he was today. I also knew I wanted him with me, I wanted to protect him from all this, but I knew that was impossible. This was something that Tony and I would work through together. I would be there with him every step of the way.

I knew in my gut his father was involved. He hadn't reported the call from Weston. Since the line was tapped it didn't really matter. The call had come in from a disposable phone, the conversation hadn't been long enough to get a trace, but the conversation itself had been taped perfectly. Whatever had been caught on that tape was the main reason we were here now. I pulled into the lot and turned off the engine.

"Let's go Tony." I said unstrapping my safety belt. When I heard no movement from him I turned in my seat. He was still staring out the window lost in thought.

"Tony, you okay?" He turned his eyes to me and I knew it was a lie before he said it.

"Yeah boss, let's go."

Tony POV

We only had to wait five minutes for McGee to arrive, but it felt like hours,

""Bout' time Probie." I said as he almost ran off the elevator.

"I was asleep Tony, I had to get dressed." He said dropping his backpack and giving me that oh so dangerous probie glare.

"Couldn't have you coming in your elf- lord jammies I guess." I felt a swift tap to the back of my head at this point, and knew I was starting to cross the line.

"Sorry boss." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"The conversation should already be uploaded on your computer McGee." After a few seconds of furious tapping he had it.

"Got it boss, want me to go on and play it?"

"What do ya' think McGee." Gibbs said rolling his eyes. A few more clicks of the keys, and my father's maid was answering the phone.

"DiNozzo residence."

"I need to speak to Mr. DiNozzo, tell him this is Robert."

"One moment." It seemed only a second went by before my father's voice came on the line.

"I told you never to call me here." He hissed. "I've made all the provisions for you to be taken care of. I told you I would contact you when all this has blown over."

"The pictures Domminick, have you destroyed them?" Weston sounded almost desperate.

"Your starting to become paranoid Robert, why on earth would I destroy them? Money is still coming in ..."

"For god's sake Dominick this could bring us all down, they would know what we've been doing all these years it would connect all of us, especially you."

"You're the reason for this mess Robert, you and your carelessness. How could you kill your cash cow?"

"Don't turn this around on me, you've got your on history to worry about. Besides little bastard had it coming. Trying to tell me how to treat my own property."

"Yes well, my so called history carries a badge now, I have this covered I told you, the little shit is still scared to death of me. Just stick to the story of self-defense, we can make this work if you'll do as I say. I'll call NCIS tomorrow and tell them your willing to turn yourself in and..."

""What! No way, no way." with that said Weston ended the call.

I sat motionless in my chair. I felt the blood draining out of my face, and my hands began to shake. What the hell had my father been doing?

"He called him a cash cow, not a boy, not even a human being, a cash cow. What are these bastards doing." I looked up at Gibbs and his face was unreadable.

"We need a warrant." he said through clenched teeth. "We have to search his house and find out whatever Weston was talking about, somehow he's involved in all this."

"I know." I barely whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was McGee. He had my six.

"I can't let you go Tony." My head whipped up as I stared up at Gibbs.

"What?"

"Tony, I can't, it would be a conflict of interest- he's your father, if he's involved you can't participate in the search or interrogation. It could compromise the whole case." I knew he was right, but right then all I wanted to do was go to my fathers house and tear it apart. Tear him apart. I knew I couldn't do that, not right now at least.

"I'll stay here, call Abby, we'll need her when you bring the evidence in. I'll be okay boss." Gibbs didn't move till I looked up. His eyes said it all, I'm here I'm not going any where, we'll get through.

"I need to call the director, get that warrant before senior decides to burn whatever evidence he's got."

"He's got a lot of computers boss, whatever it is, whatever he has, it's documented. If he's making money on something then he'll have some sort of record of it. It may be hidden, but it will be there."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Gut feeling."

I waited until Gibbs and McGee had left to go serve the warrant on my father, until finally I was alone. My father's words going round and round in my head. The little shit's still scared of me. I calmly walked into the men's room and threw up.

TBC...

Please let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

Better late than never...

Chapter nine

Waiting was the worst part. Abby made it in record time after I explained the situation to her. Then when I played the phone call for her I knew her heart broke for me. I received a super-sized Abby hug with her promise to do everything she could to find out what was going on. After finally going down to the lab to wake up her babies, it was once again a waiting game.

I was scared. Scared of what they would find, scared of what my father would say and do once he realized he was caught. I was starting to feel like that little eight year old boy again. I was afraid I was going to be sick again when I heard the elevator doors open with a whoosh.

"I demand to know what I am being charged with!" My father's voice boomed in the empty bullpen causing me to flinch involuntarily.

"For starters obstruction of justice, and depending on what we find on those hardrives a hell of a lot more." Gibbs face was unreadable, save for the clenched set of his jaw.

"That's ridiculous! I want a lawyer, then I'll have your badge Agent Gibbs!"

"You'll get your phone call Mr. DiNozzo." McGee said pushing a utility cart filled with hardrives and what looked like old photo albums.

I was rooted to my seat. It was like a dream. My father was in handcuffs spouting something about his rights, as Gibbs was muscling him into interrogation room one. Probie headed down to the lab to give Abby a hand with all the evidence they collected. Then, my father spotted me.

"This is all your doing, isn't it, isn't it!" He screamed when I didn't answer right away. "I knew I should have made your mother get that abortion! You've been nothing but an embarrassment to me from the beginning. I wanted an heir, someone to follow in my footsteps, and look what I got. Your pathetic." By the time he was finished he looked like a crazy person. His eyes were wild and his always perfectly coiffed hair was beyond mussed. Gibbs finally got him in interrogation posting an agent at the door. I still sat at my desk unable to move, unable to breathe. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly Gibbs was kneeling in front of me touching my face, calling my name.

"Tony, Tony talk to me, it's gonna be okay." coming out of my fog I shook my head and stood.

"I'm okay boss." I said shakily. "Just need some air." Then I turned and walked quickly towards the elevator.

Gibbs POV

Senior started ranting the minute we got off the elevator. I spotted Tony straightway and knew it was for his benefit. The look in Tony's eyes said it all, I knew I had to get Senior in a locked room before I did something I would regret. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse he told Tony how pathetic he was. I was glad the bullpen was empty the look on Tony's face held so much pain, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. When he was finally locked away I practically ran to Tony kneeling down in front of him. I don't even think he realized at first I was there.

"I'm okay boss, just need some air." Then he was gone. I rocked back on my heels and stared after him. Dammit! I looked towards interrogation. We had enough to hold senior for at least a couple of days, not counting what McGee and Abby would find. Weston was being brought into custody probably at that very minute by Balboa's team. I looked back toward the elevators my decision made, that bastard could wait.

Tony's POV

I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get away. It was too much. It was all just too much and I couldn't take one more thing. I finally made it to the lobby doors and just started to walk. I needed to think. My father's words echoed over and over in my head. _Your pathetic, I should have made your mother get that abortion._ Worthless is what I felt. I couldn't even help with the case.

"Tony, wait!" Hearing my named I turned, Gibbs, should have known.

"Boss I'm really okay, I just needed some space."

"Weston's being taken into custody, Balboa's team. I thought you'd want to know."

"What, how did you find him?" I couldn't believe we got the bastard.

"Your father had him set up in one of his townhouses across town. He was right under our noses."

"How did you find out?" I asked still not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Believe it or not your father." Gibbs said with a short laugh. " Had it all written down in his planner, right down to the address and phone number." I dropped down onto the nearest bench, I didn't think I could stand any longer. Gibbs dropped down next to me.

"He thought he was untouchable. Because of me, he thought I would be too afraid to go after him. What did you find at his house?" I asked turning towards him.

"McGee and Abby are going through it now. We took every hardrive and laptop we could find, and since Weston seemed so interested in pictures, we grabbed all the photo albums to. Might need your help, if you feel up to it." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I could feel his warmth running through me and it strengthened me.

"Sure boss, let's go."

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee sat stone faced, an old brown photo album laid out in front of them. A lone tear slid down Abby's face as she turned the page and sucked in a deep breath.

"It's Tony Tim. Our Tony, he did this to our Tony." McGee slipped an arm around Abby's shoulder as she leaned into him.

"I know Abs." He said just above a whisper. "But we have to process this into evidence if we want to help him, if we want to put that monster he has for a father away, we have to do this."

"I know, your right, I just don't understand how someone could do this to a child." She looked down at one of the photo's. It looked to be an eight year old Tony stripped down to his underwear, bruises covering the upper part of his chest. His hands were tied to what appeared to be a bedpost, and he was unconscious. She flipped the page, and felt Tim flinch beside her. It was a back shot. Long thin lines that crisscrossed and were still bloody covered the small back.

"He must have terrible scars." Abby whispered stroking the page as if she could comfort the smaller Tony.

"We still haven't gone through what's on the hardrives yet." Tim said still staring at the horrible picture.

"Well," Abby said wiping the tears from her face. "This book seems to be all Tony, but he'll have to confirm it. I just hate the thought of him seeing these. He looks unconscious or asleep in all of these." Abby said.

"Maybe that was a blessing, can you imagine how horrifying that would be to have your own father do that to you?"

"Do what Probie?"

Tony's POV

Gibbs and I had walked in on the tail end of the conversation, but I knew what they had been discussing, me.

"Tony, Gibbs, we didn't hear you guys come in." McGee said turning around to face us.

"Have you had a chance to look at everything yet?" Gibbs asked. Abby turned to face us then to, and I knew it had to be bad. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were raw looking.

"Not yet boss man, we just got started on the albums." She said her voice deeper, lower than usual.

"What have you found?" I asked dreading the answer even as I wanted one.

Abby looked towards Gibbs, a pleading look in her eyes. I knew whatever it was she wanted to spare me, so I looked to McGee.

"Tim, what have you found?" My use of his first name seemed to give him courage.

"They're pictures of you Tony. Pictures of you beaten." He said the last in almost a whisper, but it hit me in the gut like he'd thrown a punch. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I moved toward the table where the open album laid. I pulled it towards me and looked at the ravages of my back. I turned the page and was faced with more abuse of my body. Each scar, bruise, broken bones, and burns were all documented, some pictures even had dates, like they were memorable occasions. I remembered each punch, each burn, each blow of the belt against my flesh. I began to hyperventilate, I heard Gibbs from somewhere far away screaming at Abby to call Ducky, and then I was falling. Strong arms had me, I think it was Tim. "I got you Tony, just lay down, Ducky's coming." I wanted to ask why they were calling Ducky, he was probably asleep, but I couldn't the walls were closing in and I still couldn't breathe. Blessed darkness finally consumed me and I knew no more.

Gibbs POV

"Tim, what have you found?" Tony's voice was harsh sounding, like he was forcing the words out. By the look on Abby's pale face I knew it wasn't good. I just wanted to grab Tony by the hand and pull him out of here. Back to our house, back where it was safe, where I could protect him from all of this. I knew if he heard me say that he would laugh, make some kind of smart ass comment that I was going soft in my old age, but hadn't he been through enough?

"They're pictures of you Tony. Pictures of you beaten." I could tell it was hard for Tim to say it, and even harder for Tony to hear it. I watched him walk towards the table and pull the album toward him. It was open, and I watched his face pale as he took in the picture and then turn the page. I heard the first hint of a wheeze, and knew it had been too much. I saw Tony start to tremble.

"Abby get Ducky down here now." I shouted crossing the room, but Tim was there first catching him before he fell, laying him on the floor. He was still wheezing and his eyes were wide and glassy.

"I got you Tony, just lay down, Ducky's coming." I heard him say. Tony took one more wheezing breath then his eyes closed. Dropping down beside him I checked his pulse, for one wild second I couldn't find it then there it was fast but steady. He had fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been a while, please be gentle….

Chapter Ten

Tony…

I was back in the basement- hiding, cold. I could hear my father coming down the stairs. I hadn't meant to spill his drink, but my hands shook as I handed it to him. It was like slow motion the glass tumbling down, splashing on his pants; I was out the door before it hit the floor.

I knew he would find me, and I knew he would punish me; my back still ached from the last time.

"Anthony!" He roared my name as he hit the bottom step. This was different, normally he began quietly, softly, trying to coax me out, slowly building up to the finally. I peeked out from my hiding place there was no belt this time. I caught the gleam of his letter opener clutched tightly in his right hand, it was bigger than most, its hilt in the shape of a dragon. I had always been fascinated with it, but never dared to touch it.

"Anthony!" he bellowed my name once again causing me to jump. His head swiveled to where I crouched and I knew I was caught. "You come to me now."

The words came out soft almost a whisper, and it made it that much more horrifying. I slowly stood and shuffled over to him, head appropriately down. My heart was beating so hard it hurt. I stopped in front of him and raised my eyes. He was breathing heavily eyes wild. I could smell the remnants of the liquor I had spilled.

"I'm sorry father…" The words were barely out when the fist holding the dragon came down across my cheek, I tasted blood and then nothing.

"NOOOOO….." I woke up screaming sitting straight up almost bumping heads with Gibbs.

"Hey, it's okay Tony I've got you." I felt him rubbing small circles into my back as I looked around wildly trying to see what was real. Somehow I had made it to Abby's futon.

"What happened boss?" The rubbing ceased and I felt almost cold from the loss of it.

"You hyperventilated, passed out." He spoke softly, but he might as well have shouted. It all came back in one swift punch. The pictures, Danny Weston and his little sister, my father, My God what did he do?

"Want me to get Duck?" I must have zoned out because Gibbs was looking at me like I had three heads.

"What? Oh, no boss just need a minute." I shook my head trying to clear it. "How long have I been out?"

"Forty-five minutes give or take." I just nodded my head unsure of what else to say or do.

"Hey, where is everybody?" looking around I noticed for the first time we were completely alone.

"I sent everybody home."

"How did you get Abby out of here?" I knew she would have thrown a fit to stay.

"Sometimes it's good to be the boss." He chuckled. "Ducky however is waiting in the lab to have a look at you when we're ready to go."

"My father?" I choked on the word.

"In a holding cell."

"Aren't you going to…?" He cut me off before I could finish.

"No not tonight, he can wait in that damn cell till tomorrow afternoon. Besides, his lawyer won't show till then anyway."

"Gibbs, I'm fine." I didn't want him to postpone anything because of me.

"Yeah, well I'm not." His voice had taken on that gravelly sound. He reached up and cupped the back of my neck. "You scared the hell out of me Tony. If McGee hadn't been there…" He closed his eyes and blew out a breath. I took his hand from my neck and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Let's go home Jethro." I said it so quietly I didn't think he heard. However his fingers tightened against my own before letting go.

"Let's have Ducky take a look at you."

Gibbs….

I should have looked at the damn albums before I brought him to the lab. I'd been thinking the same thing over and over ever since Tony went down. I should have known better. He had already been hurt enough, how much more could one man take? It was after three in the morning, but I was wide awake part of me wanting to head down to the holding cells and put a Bullitt between senior's eyes and the other part wanted to grab Tony up and head for the hills. This thing wasn't over, not by a long shot. McGee had mentioned a website before he and Abby left for the night, a paid website. The bastard had been making money, and apparently lots of it. I didn't understand all the details yet, but I knew Tony was in for a long hard road. I also knew I would be right there beside him no matter what.

TBC.

I know it's extremely short, but I'm trying to get my groove back. A special shout out goes to TriggerHappyJax! Hope to see some of your stuff up soon.

Please take time to review, I will finish this story, not sure of how long its going to be but its going to get done.


	11. Chapter 11

All I can say is wow! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I am humbled.

Chapter Eleven

Tony….

The car ride home was taken in complete silence. I don't think either one of us knew what to say. I stole a few furtive glances at Gibbs profile, eyes straight ahead, back ram-rod straight; he was back in marine mode. What if he was starting to regret what we were becoming? He had barely said anything while Ducky looked me over, a few grunts here there, typical Gibbs. I turned and stared out the window and thought of my father. How can one man be so evil? I began to think back on my childhood, things that at the time I didn't pick up on, now began to make sense. All the times I blacked out and couldn't remember what had even happened to cause all the physical damage to my body. Could the bastard have drugged me?

"Tony, we're home." I turned to look at Gibbs, and indeed we were sitting in the driveway engine silent. I needed to get a grip. "You okay?" He asked laying a hand on my shoulder and giving a light squeeze.

"Yeah boss, I'm good." I quickly turned and opened the door feeling his hand slide off my shoulder and hit the empty seat. I felt like I was going to break down, I didn't want him to see me like this. I was broken, damaged, if he didn't know already I was sure he got the idea when he saw the photo album. This was too much, it was all too much, I had nowhere to hide, and it was all out there for the world to see. Poor DiNozzo, beaten and bruised, his daddy didn't love him, so he beat the hell out of him took some pictures and said hey, maybe there are some more sick fucks out there that actually like looking at stuff like this, let's charge admission. I was still standing at the door of the car, by then Gibbs had come around and stood facing me. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Stop it." I looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I know that look DiNozzo, stop it, this was not your fault. You were a child. It's his fault, not yours." He reached down and took my hand in his pulling me towards the front door. Once inside he closed the door, and for the first time ever I saw him turn the deadbolt. He released me long enough for us to take off our jackets and shoes, and then he interlaced his fingers with mine and led me up the stairs to his room. He motioned for me to get on the bed; he then went to the other side and joined me. We sat side by side for a while, neither of us saying anything.

"If it takes the rest of my life Tony, you will know that you are loved, and cared for. You're not alone in this anymore, and if it takes my last breath, I will see that your father pays for every scar he ever thought about marking you with." His voice was gravely with a hint of steel to it, and when I turned to look at him, I could see the truth burning in his eyes. This man would kill or be killed for me, and that's when I knew for sure I was going to make it, I would be okay as long as he was with me. I lifted my hand to his cheek and he covered mine with his.

"I won't let him break me Jethro." We stared at each other, an unspoken vow between us. Senior would not win. He slowly pulled my head towards him and opened my mouth with his own .His tongue felt like velvet against mine, little shoots of electricity started at my toes licking all the way up to my thighs. A moan escaped my lips as he moved to my neck. All thoughts fled my mind, I could only feel Gibbs lips on my skin, and I wanted more. I started unbuttoning my shirt with one hand, encouraging Jethro with the other. How many buttons did this damn shirt have anyway? Sensing my frustration Gibbs stopped and pulled his shirt over his head then helped me with mine. When it was finally off he sat back and looked at me.

"Are you ready for this Tony? It doesn't have to be tonight." I reached out and laid my palm on his chest covering his heart.

"I'm in love with you Gibbs. I know it's too soon, but I need you to know what all this means to me. I've never had anyone say the things you've said to me. I trust you; I want you to make love to me." Gibbs stared into his eyes for a second longer then placed his hand over mine.

"I've felt like this for a while Tony, and I don't care how soon it is I love you to."

I had always imagined our first time as being this explosive thing, like fireworks going off on the fourth of July, but nothing prepared me for the real thing. Gibbs took my hand from his chest and brought to his lips palm open giving it a feathery kiss. Coming forward on all fours he pushed me back onto the mountain of pillows. "Stay." He said getting off the bed long enough to take his pants off. I leaned up getting ready to be rid of mine to when he laid a hand on my chest pushing me back down. "I said stay." I could already feel the beginnings of an erection, and he hadn't even touched me properly yet. "I wanna' take my time, I don't want to rush, slow and easy baby." His voice sounded like sex, all gravel and sin. I was now sporting a full-fledged woody and was biting my lip. I could probably cum right now just listening to him speak. He straddled me then, still in boxers, but I could tell by the tent in front they wouldn't be there long. My pants were beginning to get really uncomfortable at this point, but I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Gibbs was looking at me like a starving man and I was his next meal.

"Please…" I whispered the word but I knew he heard me. He leaned down slowly taking his time drawing it out. "Jethro, I need you." I was almost begging. Finally his mouth found mine, and I was burning for him. I tried to speed up the pace but Jethro was having none of it. He moved to my neck, under my ear licking and sucking, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once I was in a haze. He continued the path he was on till he hit the waistband of my jeans. He unbuttoned them then slowly pulled the zipper down. I was aching for him to touch me, but he just helped me wriggle out of them. I lay there painting I could feel him watching me, and then his hand was on the inside of my thigh and I almost came off the bed. "Gibbs, please, I need you, please." I had been reduced to talking nonsense.

"I'm right here Tony, just want to look at you, so beautiful." He reached up to the top of my boxers and waited for me to give permission. "This okay?" He asked I nodded unable to form a coherent word. He slid the boxers down, and now I was totally free. He moved off the bed and discarded his as well. He reached into his side table and pulled out some lube. I watched with heavy lidded eyes as he rubbed himself with it. Coming back over to the bed he squirted some in his hands rubbing them together to warm it up. I sat up on my arms and watched as he straddled my legs.

"We're gonna' start out slow with this Tony not too much too fast. Maybe work our way into it, but for right now I want us to enjoy each other, and I want to see your face when I make you cum." I was panting; my heart was beating out of my just, my cock straining towards Gibbs.

"Touch me." It didn't even sound like me, I think I actually growled.

"Close your eyes Tony, just let go and feel." I did as he told me laying back into the mound of pillows. He began to scoot up my legs; every inch of me was sensitized. I let out a moan that didn't even sound human. All I could do was feel Gibbs. The moment he touched me I almost came undone. He massaged me with the lube making sure I was covered in it. He slid up my body then until we were touching hip to hip, chest to chest. I felt Gibbs cock twitch as I looked up into his eyes. I could see his shields start to crumble as I thrust upwards. He captured my mouth with his and he started to move.

"Gibbs, god you feel so good, didn't realize it could be like this." I was breathless; I didn't know how much more I could take.

Gibbs opened eyes that were almost black. "Mine Tony. You Are Mine." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. "Say it." He said.

"Yours Jethro, yours, I've always been yours." He let out what sounded like a roar and reached between our bodies grabbing both our cocks and rubbing them together. "Can't stop Gibbs…so good...aahhh."

"That's it Tony cum for me baby, cum, I love you like this so beautiful when you come undone for me." Gibbs picked up the pace and before long both of us were Cumming.

I was totally spent. Gibbs collapsed on top of me for half a second then rolled off onto his side. Both of us were breathing like we had run a marathon. He propped his head up on his arm and looked at me.

"You okay?" I slowly turned to look at him.

"I have no words to describe what you just did to me." He let out a laugh and rolled off the bed.

"Wanna' hot bath?" I sat up in bed and looked at him. He was smiling, totally relaxed, and I had helped bring out that smile.

"I would love a hot bath."

TBC

Please don't forget to review ;)


End file.
